1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to screw fasteners. More particularly, it refers to screw fasteners usable in a stacked configuration for seating in a sheet rock panel with an automatic power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of sheet rock or drywall screws in use, including many that are seated with the assistance of inserts. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,625 wherein an insert having exterior threads and a drilling blade is driven into sheet rock with hand power. A standard sheet rock screw is then driven into the insert. The blade of the insert is deflected off when the screw is driven through the threaded insert. This screw and method of attaching a material to drywall will not assist in attaching the drywall board to its supporting structure. Furthermore, each screw must be seated manually and separately after an insert is seated.
The art also includes screw members which form the bores into which they are inserted; the ends of such screw members must be heat treated which fact adds to the expense of such screw members.
A screw and method of mounting drywall is needed which will provide for rapid insertion of screws, thereby facilitating more rapid mounting of drywall to its supporting structure of wood or metal.